The Best Comfort
by Ellivia22
Summary: POST "Wrath". Pretend that Elliot isn't married or has kids. Worried about Olivia, Elliot uses the spare key to open her door. ONESHOT EO fluff! Read and review, plz


Disclaimer: If I owned Law and Order SVU, there would be more EO moments in the episodes. EO forever!

A/N: Pretend that Elliot isn't married or has kids. I hope you like it! Read and Review please!

Summery: Alternate ending to "Wrath". Worried about Olivia, Elliot uses the spare key to open her door. EO fluff.

**The Best Comfort**

**By Ellivia22**

**Olivia**

___My hands were shaking, still clutching the gun. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. I stared at Mr. Plumber, my stalker, and the murder of four innocent people. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really am. I can't turn back the clock. But I can testify on your behalf. And I can admit in open court that I am responsible for you." I whispered._

___He laughed, twisting my insides. "There's not going to be a trial. Not this time."_

___"Let her go and let's just talk about it." I said nervously as he pressed the barrel harder in his hostage's head._

___"There's nothing to discuss."_

___"Please, Mr. Plumber," I begged. "Don't think I won't."_

"___You're not counting on it, Detective Benson."_

___He pushed her on the bed, his gun still pressed against her temple. My heart clenched in fear. "Don't do it! Drop your weapon! DROP your weapon!"_

___"There aren't any bullets in my gun," he whispered._

___I stared at him. He had to be lying. I heard the gunshot before I entered the room. My hands were shaking so hard I could barely keep my gun steady. He started to move and with reflex, I shot Plumber twice. He hit the wall, the bed, and then fell on the floor._

___Panting hard, I stared at the dead Mr. Plumber. I couldn't believe it. I took another human life. I thought I would never have to do it again, when I killed that other suspect years ago. But here I was, standing in the room, another dead body at my feet. Fear gripped me. What if I was wrong? What if the gun wasn't loaded?_

___The rest of the squad came in with emergency service cops. I stood there motionless, still unable to believe what I had done. I'm vaguely aware that Elliot's hands were around mine, slowly lowering my gun, "Olivia," he said softly. "It's okay,"_

___He kept repeating "It's okay," but I barely heard him. My eyes were still transfixed to the dead body in front of me._

___One of the service cops walked over to the gun on the floor. He opened Plumber's gun. "It wasn't loaded." He said._

___I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. My body started shaking. He said his gun wasn't loaded. Why didn't I believe him? It took the rest of my strength to keep the tears form falling. I just took a life that wasn't meant to be taken._

___"Let's go," Elliot said softly._

___I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I gotta give my statement."_

___"I'll take you," he said gently._

___I turned and stared at my partner. I felt so ashamed, so upset, I could barely stand looking ____at the man I love. He must think I'm a horrible person. "You leave me alone," I said with venom._

I'm sitting on my couch, tears rolling down my face. All today's events keep replaying in my head like a horrible movie. Over and over again I see Plumber's body hit the ground, covered in blood. Dead by my bullets. And over and over the words "the gun wasn't loaded" echo in my ears. Every time it causes more tears to leak from my eyes.

My life is over. Cragen's probably filing the papers to let me go. The media probably will broadcast about what a bad cop I am. And Elliot, the man I live for, is probably laughing at me with Munch and Fin. I have nothing left.

I hear a knock on the door. It's probably Elliot wanting to tell me what a bad person I am. I try my best to ignore him. My phone starts ringing, and once again I ignore it. It's probably Cragen telling me to find a new job. Tears continue to roll down my face.

After a few moments, it's silent again. My mind goes back to the murder I committed. I hope God will forgive me.

Suddenly I hear a key in my door. Great. Now someone's going to attack me. I stand up, aiming my gun. I'm prepared to defend myself, even if I have nothing left.

The door opens and Elliot enters my room. I lower my gun and sigh irritably. I told him to leave me alone. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot closes the door behind him. "You didn't answer the door or phone. I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

I'm trying to stay mad at him, but it's not easy. Just hearing the concern in his voice sends a flutter in my stomach. I glare at him. "Well I'm fine. You can go now."

Instead of going out the door, he moves close to me. He gives me a penetrating stare with his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you?" he whispers.

I look away from his stare. It hurts just looking at him, knowing that I can never have him. Damnit! Why does he have to be so stubborn! "I told you to leave me alone. I'm a murderer. I'm not worth your time."

"Is that what you think you are, Olivia? A murderer? Because you're not. You did what you had to do to save that woman's life."

My legs are shaking so hard, I cannot stand any longer. I slump on the couch. Fresh tears roll down my face. "He wouldn't have killed her," I whisper. I've given up on getting him to leave. A part of me doesn't want him to. "He told me the gun wasn't loaded and I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen?"

Elliot sits down next to me. His face is full of concern. "He was a serial killer.," he says gently. "You had no way of knowing that he was telling the truth."

"I should've known," I whisper.

To my utmost surprise, Elliot wraps his strong arms around me. I've been wanting him to hold me for such a long time. Without my permission my body collapses in his embrace. He holds me tight while I sob on his shoulder. I feel safe, protected being in his arms. If only I could tell him how much I love him.

After a while my sobs cease. I lay my head on his chest, weak from crying. "I'm going to miss you," I whisper.

He pulls away slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Cragen's going to fire me. I just know it."

Elliot wipes away tears from my eyes. "No he's not. The woman you saved told us what happened. You're not a murderer. If anything, you're a hero." He strokes my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "Besides, I wouldn't let Cragen fire you."

"Why do you care?" I say miserably. "It would be better this way. You'd be better off with a partner who isn't such a screw up. Now please leave," I beg him.

I try to break away from his grip, but Elliot holds me tighter. "I wouldn't want another partner," he say softly.

"Why not?" I ask timidly.

He lifts my chin forcing me to look at him. "Because you are my best friend in the whole world. I cherish every second I get to spend with you. I love you, Olivia. I love you so much, that I can't bear losing you. That's why I set up the protective detail."

I stare at him in shock. At first I think Elliot means "just as friends," but staring at his blue eyes, I realize that he meant something more. Could it possibly be true? Could he possible love me like I love him? "You love me?" I whisper, unable to believe my ears.

He nods, smiling at me. "With all my heart. And the way you saved that woman today was so noble it makes me love you even more."

I smile for the first time tonight. "I love you too, Elliot."

Elliot leans over and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I feel happiness burst inside me. I've forgotten everything: the case, the man I killed. All that matters to me is my best friend, whom I love with all my being.

After a few minutes we break apart. The tears flowing down my face are no longer tears of sadness, but of joy. I've never felt so happy in my life. I hug him tightly. "El," I whisper.

"Hmmm?" he responds.

"You are the best comfort," I say happily.

He grins at me and kisses me tenderly. As we lay on the couch together, I feel like I can make it through the day with him by my side.

**The End**


End file.
